


Lost in Time

by savagerhapsody



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 13:25:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4102612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savagerhapsody/pseuds/savagerhapsody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at the infamous dancing scene before it was released. Hollstein</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost in Time

Laura was panicking. No, panicking was a bit of an understatement. She was quickly nearing the point-of-no-return, full-blown neurotic breakdown. She had easily spent the last thirty minutes pacing the floor of her room. Any more and she would likely fall straight through the worn wooden floorboards.  
“What am I gonna do...OK Laura, think. Ugh I am so royally screwed...”  
As Laura was nearly prepared to break down into sobbing, Carmilla entered the room, almost knocking her over.   
“Laura what the hell...” Carmilla took one glance at Laura's tear-streaked face and instantly began to backpedal, “You know, I've got this really monster Philosophy paper due, maybe I should just go...anywhere but here.”  
Laura wiped her eyes and sniffled.  
“Fine, don't help. Just leave me here all alone. That's what everyone else does.”  
Carmilla put her hands up in defense.  
“OK...OK. Let's just calm down now. Laura, I may be a vampire but I'm definitely not psychic. Please tell me what's going on.”  
Carmilla turned to see none other than Perry in the fetal position, sleeping on Laura's bed.  
“Why is she here? Is it too much to ask to come home to some peace and quiet?”  
“I'll explain, I promise.” Laura said.  
She flopped onto Carmilla's bed and hugged her pillow.   
“Well see...” Laura began, not looking at Carmilla in shame, “Danny...sort of...asked me out.”  
Carmilla's eyes widened, but quickly covered up her shock with her typical air of cool aloofness.   
“Well, who'd have thunk she actually had it in her. Looks like she finally...oh what's that phrase you're so fond of...'Girl'd-the-hell-up'?” Carmilla said, rolling her eyes, “Alright cupcake you're going to have to help me here. Am I misunderstanding something? Is this not what you've ever so wanted since the moment you dragged her nerdy ginger face here?”  
“It is,” said Laura, “But the problem is, she asked me to be her date to the Summer Society's Masquerade Ball.”  
“Am I blind? Deaf? I cannot of the undead life of me figure out why I have to come home to you snotting all over my pillow. My god woman, just spit it out!”  
“I can't dance.”  
Had Carmilla been human, she probably would not have caught Laura's weak, mumbled admission. However, being a vampire with super-hearing, she heard it loud and clear.  
“You can't dance.” Carmilla said, realization dawning on her.  
“I've got two left feet made of lead. I'd be better off with horses' hooves. This is my first chance to make an actual, real, romantic impression on Danny and she's going to be so embarrassed and she'll regret she ever asked me out and she'll probably leave with some other, more beautiful girl who can actually dance and...”  
“OK princess, take it easy. Its going to be OK.”  
“No its not! I need serious help, and I've only got two more days to learn how to move these stupid clodhoppers around. Perry promised she would help, I mean she's President of the Ballroom Dancing Club of course, but she just got out of her third exam this week and as you can see...”  
Carmilla turned her head to see Perry's lifeless form drooling away in dreamland.  
“I see. Have you tried waking her?” said Carmilla.  
“Short of banging a gong or unleashing a herd of elephants in this room, she's not going to get up.” said Laura.  
“Hmm...that is quite the predicament. You know, its a shame there isn't someone else in this room who has been to hundreds of balls in the course of her lifetime...Nope, looks like you're screwed sweetie.”  
Laura's mouth hung open and she let out an excited squeal. Perry was unmoved.  
“Carmilla of course! I didn't even think about asking you! Can you help me? Please please please please please? Please? I'm not going to stop asking until you cave. You know and love how annoying and persistent I can be.”   
“Whoa, hang on there. What do you think my response to that will be? 'Oh gee Laura of course I'd love to help you fall into the arms of someone else. Its not like I've professed any interest in you whatsoever...' Give me one good reason why I should help the ginger Wonder Woman.”  
Laura's excitement shattered and she fell silent, unable to respond. She looked down at Carmilla's comforter and began tracing random patterns on the bedspread.  
“You're right Carmilla. That wasn't very fair of me. I'm sorry.” said Laura.  
Carmilla let out an aggravated sigh. She thought for a moment, then smiled.  
“Well...maybe I can help you. If we make a deal.” said Carmilla.  
Laura's face brightened, then faltered in worry.  
“What kind of a deal are we talking about?”  
Carmilla grinned, pointed canines showing.  
“I want to see you in your dress. Before that Amazon freakshow. I'll feel more satisfied knowing I've got something to hold over her head.”  
“You want to what? Why? My dress isn't really that special and well, when you put me in it, it becomes a lot less special...”  
Carmilla shrugged.  
“Those are my terms. You want my help? Shake on it. If not, maybe you should go use your Nancy Drew skills to go track down some elephants to wake Sleeping Beauty over there.”  
Laura hesitated, but only for a second.  
“Fine. I accept your terms.”  
They shook hands, and Carmilla clapped her hands together.  
“Excellent! Class is in session then. First order of business. We need some proper dancing music here.”  
Carmilla snatched Laura's laptop and searched for music to use.  
“Perfect. Tchaikovsky's 'Valse Sentimentale', one of my favorites. When dancing, you need beautiful and elegant music to accompany you. None of this bullshit you losers listen to in this decade. Pop culture sure has a lot to answer for.”  
She clicked 'play'.  
“Now, lesson number two. Proper form. Oh, get over here. Seriously, this isn't going to hurt I promise.”  
Laura awkwardly took one of Carmilla's hands, unsure with what to do next.  
“Closer.” she murmured.  
Her hand snaked around to Laura's back, and she gently pulled her in until their hips were flush against each other. Laura's hand slid up her arm until it rested on Carmilla's shoulder.  
“Chest to chest. Very good. I must say, I enjoy looking at you from this view.”  
Laura's face flushed and she bit her lip in nervous excitement.  
“OK, I think I've got this down. Its what happens after this where we start to have problems.” Laura said.  
“Do you think in all my three-hundred and thirty-four years of life that you're the first girl I've ever taught to dance? Your naivety is charming. Its not all that complicated, just...follow my lead.” said Carmilla.  
With Carmilla's sure guidance, they were able to take several steps in sync before Laura rolled her foot over Carmilla's toes.  
“I'm sorry I'm so sorry! I''m really not cut out for this at all. I don't want to waste your time, or Danny's. Maybe I should just go give her a call and tell her I'm not feeling well...”  
“As much as I would personally love that, I'm not giving up on you. Let's try it again.” said Carmilla.  
They began slow, starting-and-stopping as needed. Carmilla would occasionally stop to adjust Laura's body; hips, feet, shoulders, head. With each succession, they were able to go longer and longer without stopping.   
“Your problem is you're thinking too much. You need to stop focusing on where your feet are going,” said Carmilla, “Let's try again.”  
The music began again, and Carmilla attempted a different tactic.  
“How was class today?”  
“What does that have to do with dancing?” asked Laura.  
“Shh. Just answer my question.”  
“Uhh...good I guess. The lecture was kind of a snooze-fest. Oh, but the girl sitting in front of me was totally breaking up with her boyfriend over Facebook. I could read their entire conversation from where I was sitting. Much more interesting than the lecture.”  
“Mm-hmm. What'd you have for lunch today?”  
“Carmilla...oh fine. Chicken salad sandwich and an apple.”  
“What's your homework load like tonight?”  
“Finish my Lit paper and more reading, of course. I need some help with my lab report, but I'm just going to ask LaFontaine to give me a hand. Carmilla, really, what does this have to do with anything?”   
“What do you think we've been doing while you're talking sweetheart? Knitting?”  
As Laura was about to respond with her own sarcasm, she realized that Carmilla was indeed correct—they had gone the past two minutes without stopping—by far their best.  
The music slowed and faded. Laura beamed at Carmilla.  
“That was amazing! I can't believe I did it! I totally couldn't have done it without you.” said Laura.  
“You're welcome,” Carmilla grinned, “I'd say I fulfilled my end of the bargain. And now I'd like you to fulfill yours.”  
“Carmilla, come on. Do you seriously expect for me to just go and change into my dress this instant?”  
“Since that was what we agreed upon, yes I do. Are you telling me you're backing out? My stars Laura, I never would have imagined you were the kind of person to break an oath...”  
“Fine! Fine! I'll go put the stupid dress on you stupid vampire!”  
Laura went to the closet and grabbed a white dress garment bag and stormed into the bathroom. After waiting several minutes, Laura emerged.  
Carmilla had made this particular request mostly so she could flummox Laura and also have some decent ammunition the next time she locked horns with the Jolly Red Giant, but she was not prepared for what would happen when Laura came out of the bathroom.  
She was dressed in an elegant silver off-the-shoulder floor-length gown, so her remarkably gorgeous shoulders were bare. Silver beading around her gently curved waist twinkled like stars against a cloudy sky. The dress hugged her lovely waist until it fanned out softly towards her legs.   
Carmilla attempted to find a sarcastic quip, a biting remark, but nothing came out. She struggled to make any sound at all.  
“Well? Anything? Is it horrible? Oh god, its horrible, isn't it?”  
Carmilla swallowed and focused all her energy into speech.  
“Forgive me, I'm not being very gentlemanly.” she said. She took a step towards Laura and brushed a stray piece of hair out of her face.  
“You look beautiful. I'm speechless.”  
Laura said nothing, only smiling and blushing.  
Carmilla took a step back and bowed at her waist. She offered Laura her hand.  
“Miss Hollis, would you do me the pleasure of honoring me with a dance?”  
“Oh yes Miss Karnstein, I would be delighted.”   
Carmilla hit the 'play' button once more and pulled Laura in close.  
As they moved and turned together, Laura couldn't help but noticed Carmilla seemed...distracted. Her eyes looked off in the distance, hazy and unfocused. They were in sync, moving as one, but Carmilla wasn't present—she was somewhere else.  
It was at that moment Laura realized where Carmilla was. She was back, far back in time, seeing something Laura couldn't even imagine. She was somewhere in Austria with grand nobles and great halls, elaborate whirling ballgowns, elbow-length gloves, curtseying and bowing. From the disturbed look on her face, Laura feared Carmilla was remembering something unpleasant—like the night she died.  
Laura tenderly placed a hand on Carmilla's cheek. She drew their faces together until their noses were brushing against each other.  
“Come back to me. Your past...whatever happened, it doesn't matter right now. Right now its just you and me, together. You're safe here with me, I promise. Just keep your eyes on me.” she said.  
Carmilla's gaze returned to Laura and she smiled. They danced like that for awhile, forehead-to-forehead, eyes never leaving each other. Not long after, Carmilla began to relax—enjoy herself even. Her movements became freer, their steps easier. Carmilla began to spin her, twirl her—Laura laughed in thrilled joy, and Carmilla's melodic laughter joined her. Had she ever even heard her roommate laugh?  
The music approached its last cadenza. Pulling out her ace-in-the-hole, Carmilla effortlessly brought Laura into a deep dip. With no hesitation, Carmilla placed a single tender kiss on Laura's lips as the music ended.  
They separated, and Laura touched her lips, stunned. Carmilla said nothing, but seemed rather unapologetic. They stared at each other for some time, either uncertain of what to say.  
“LaFontaine look out! The monkeys have escaped the cages!” Perry exclaimed suddenly.  
She rolled over in Laura's bed, mumbled something nonsensical, and fell straight back to sleep.  
Carmilla looked back to Laura and sighed.  
“You know, that Philosophy paper is a real bitch. I think I'm just going to go get some work done.”  
Laura opened her mouth to protest, but no words came out. Carmilla gathered her books, but stopped in the doorway, a pained look on her face.  
“Have fun on Saturday.”


End file.
